By the Clock
by anomynous
Summary: Four years have past and a pink haired figure approaches Konoha. She reunites with her old recruits and questions pop up. Where was she for 4 years? And is it possible that she developed a 6th sense by loosing her other four senses except sight
1. Default Chapter

By the Clock

Setting: The village setting is on a misty mood.

"State your business!" said one of the guards of Konoha to an approaching figure. By features it was a female and dressed in black clothes: it draped from her head to her knees.

There was no reply and the figure did not speak a word. Her head was faced down and the only facial expressions you can see on her face were shadowed.

"State your business!" he repeated, but still no reply. He was frustrated and looked at the other guard; he was middle aged and more mature in these situations. He raised his hand by his light brown, beard looking down the figure. It was tough, not knowing what to do, but he had no choice.

"Do it," he said to young partner.

As commanded the younger guard shifted a kunai from his weapons pouch. He held the end of it, and flung it to the air, until it landed on his fore finger. He took aim at the figure with his right eye. He threw it aiming to the feet. The kunai slowly flew into the misty air and it landed…

……………………….

Sakura's POV

'There's something wrong with me I've lost something. I woke up this morning, finding myself in a misty forest. It was strange for I didn't where I was, and why I, was here in this location. It was secluded, except for a little opening, which I exited. Then I saw it, my home… I was scared, so I ran to it, losing most of my stamina. I'm right now so close to those gates that …

The kunai flew straight into her direction and she sensed it. She quickly dodged it and looked up to see who threw it. She saw two guards that were yelling, but their voices were mute to her ears. Then she look down to her legs and her knee was bleeding red. The wound wasn't serious but where was the sting, the pain, and the reaction.

She touched the blood and didn't feel the liquid touch of warm blood. Then she looked back up at the guards and they were still yelling at her. The voices sound waves didn't reach her ears.

'What's wrong with me?'

……………………….

The two men were getting more angered and their patience was driven down. They disappeared from the post, and reappeared 12 inches of Sakura's body. A dead stench reached their noses that could make you throw up.

"Dammit, you stink! Have you ever taken bath?"

As the words were spoken Sakura could slowly make it out by lip reading, now that she was closer to them. She took her arm to her nose and the smell wasn't there?

"…I can't smell," she replied to the angry guards.

"To hell you can't smell!"

But it was true, all her senses: smell, touch, hear, maybe even taste, were gone, except for one, sight. She could communicate and she just found out she could lip-read. She didn't want to see there trashy words any more, so she closed her eyes and hoped for the best

"She's ignoring us!" said the young sentry, so he threw another kunai at Sakura with absent-minded rage. The kunai wasn't reaching at her feet, no, at her neck.

The other guard was surprised and screamed,

"You fool, you can't kill her!"

Sakura sensed it, but did not move. She was so confused and scared that she would rather have it kill her. Besides no pain would reach her, she would die slow. She tightened her eyes shut waiting for the kunai to hit her.

"…"

20 seconds, 40 seconds, 60 seconds, the presence of it was gone but a different presence was sensed. She opened her eyes and saw man behind her. He was taller than Sakura, and wore an orange jump suit. The jacket was open so you can see a black shirt. But no headband was located on the forehead but he had a very handsome face.

'Naruto..' Sakura thought, 'is that you?'

"What's the meaning of this?" yelled Naruto.

"She won't give us identification, sir. She has the attire of a drunken hobo!"

"That doesn't mean you can kill her!" Naruto turned back to Sakura and approached her. 'She does smell like a hobo,' thought Naruto.

"Who are you?"

'Baka, don't you know its me, Sakura.'

"Who are you?!"

No reply from Sakura, who refused to answer.

"See how much trouble she gave us, sir!"

"Shut up! He came closer to Sakura and tried to hold his breath trying to avoid the stench. He then quickly shook off the hood from her head and yelled "

Answer me when I speak to you, who are …"

Sakura's dirty pink hair and face shown at Naruto's eyes.

"…Sakura…" he softly said then yelled," Guards go back to your post and open the gates!"

The curious guards did as ordered.

He then gently led her in the Konoha streets. Sakura stared like a curious child and was wondering where he was taking her. Children were playing and several boys stole a little girl's doll. Sakura then gently released his grasp and ran to the boys. She slapped the one with the doll and gave it to the crying little girl.

"Thank you," she said hugging tightly the doll.

"Misaki! Drop down the doll, you don't how many germs came from her!" said one of the boys, who stole it.

As told she dropped it and ran away into the crowds with the rest of the boys. The doll was primarily homemade and had pink hair. The eyes were solemn and were now, draped it sand.

She gently picked it up and shook the sand off. Naruto saw this, but took grasp of her arm again, and led her to his house door. He took out his key and placed it in the slit of the center of the knob. He opened it and led her to couch. He gave her a motion to sit and he took the doll, and placed it on the coffee table.

He sat away from her and spoke,

"It's you isn't, Sakura"

Sakura read his lips and replied with a simple "yes"

"I think you should really take a shower, Sakura. Take a very long shower.

And put you clothes in the trash, I'll go back to town, to get you some decent clothes. The bathroom is to the right of the room. And Sakura don't leave again"

'Don't leave again?'

Naruto exited the house, gladly gasping for air. Meanwhile, Sakura was in the shower. She closed the shower curtains, turned the cold-water knob clockwise and the water pressured reached her body and hair. The drops of water trickled on her hand and no feeling was felt. It was supposed to freezing to cold. Nothing. She then turned the water all the way to its ending point and the water pressure increased.

'What's wrong with me? I can't feel anything.' It streamed like pebbles thrown on her face. Then she sensed a presence.

A deep knock was placed on the bathroom door.

"Sakura remember to take a long shower. I'm coming in to leave your clothes. We'll get more later, since I don't know your size. I'm going back to town," Naruto yelled over the water pressure not knowing Sakura lost her sense of hearing.

Naruto left the clothes on the bathroom counter and left.

Sakura opened the shower curtain and saw the clothes placed. She then closed back the curtains and continued on the shower.

……………………….

After Sakura finished she dried up and put on the clothes Naruto gave her. She wore a pink shirt that perfectly fit her and brown cargo shorts that went to her knees. She then combed her hair and tied on her headband. She had the seal face the left of her neck, while the securing bow faced the right of her. [The seal had a deep slash, diagonally across. ] She opened the door and went to the couch, just collapsing. There she slept.

……………………….

I know too melodrama!

.


	2. Chapter 2

By the Clock

Setting: Night with fewer stars in the sky than usual.

"Naruto, are you sure its her. This is very beyond and belief. The possibilities of just finding her in front of our gates is out of the ordinary," said Tsunade sipping her cup of green tea. She and Naruto were both kneeling down on soft, green carpet. They were both facing each other, with the tea table in between them.

"Yes, I'm sure its her. Even in that loathsome attire where I met her, I knew it was, Sakura. It was a feeling that something I lost reentered my soul.

But her ways have changed somehow," replied Naruto staring into his tea.

"Changed?"

"I just found her today, and her personality is somehow less predictable. She's quiet, and only talks when you ask her a question. The glow in her eyes has somehow dimmed…"

"I see," answered Tsunade taking a strand her to the back of her ear, "so you don't who she is, now. The question is where did she come from."

"…"

"I want you to take Sakura out tomorrow. Let her get familiar with the village and get her some new clothes. Then bring her to me so I can examine her."

"…You know what? Sakura really has changed because with that kunai facing her at death, she didn't dodge it. Usually, Sakura would scream and do something, or Kakashi sensei, Sasuke, or me would save her. I think she stood in front of it, intentionally. The kunai was going to her neck and no movement came from her body. She had no fear…"

"Questions are coming about."

"…Where's Kakashi sensei and Sasuke anyway? I want to tell them about Sakura, being found…"

"Kakashi and Sasuke are currently on a mission together. They won't be back in weeks. But, even if they were here, I don't think it's best to let them know about her. She might affect them, as she did to you."

"So are you trying to hide that feeling from them?!!" yelled Naruto who was about to slam the tea cup on the table, but at a quarter inch away, he sat it peacefully down.

"No, it's not that. It just might not be our, Sakura. If she's not her, it would cause more pain," answered back Tsunade chewing softly on a rice cake.

'I know, it's her," thought Naruto who was staring furiously into Tsunade's eyes.

"Naruto, if you sure its her, do as I asked before. Now go to your house and have a nice rest. And please don't look at me that way. Stress causes a lot of damage to your face, later on as you age. I am a doctor, you know."

Naruto didn't say anything, but left smiling a little bit, knowing she peace with him. When came home he found Sakura on the couch. She was curled up, but there were no signs of wrinkles on her clothes. It appeared she took the doll from the coffee table, and had it tightened between her arms. Naruto had a calm face when he saw her and was relieved she smelt better. She really did look like a ninja.

Naruto soon took a white sheet and placed it on her body. He tucked her in carefully: as a mother would do for her child. As he was kneeling down making sure no coldness would reach her body, he saw the slash on her headband. He was about to touch it, but Sakura turned her face and neck to the cushion. Naruto just smiled and went to bed.

……………

Setting: Morning still has the mysterious mist.

"Its still misty," said Naruto who was staring out the kitchenwindow.

Both he and Sakura were awake. Raman was being served for breakfast and they were both at the table.

Naruto was slurping his miso noodles and noticed Sakura wasn't eating.

"Sakura, you're very pretty in that outfit," said Naruto trying to make conversation. But, it was true she was very pretty. "As soon as you finish eating your noodles, make a list of things you need, ok."

'I can't taste.'

"You can have it, "she replied shoving the cup of noodles in front of his face.

"Oh, okay, then make a list of things you need then," answered Naruto who was concerned she wasn't eating, "Here's a piece of paper, you can write on."

Naruto started eating the noodle Sakura gave him.

'Let's see what should I get.

1. A new Makimono pouch

2. Shuriken Holster

3. New blouses

4. More shorts

5. Underwear

6. New weao…

Sakura stopped writing, sensing Naruto was watching her. She lifted up her head and made eye contact with him. She gave him a deep smile and he smiled back.

'Naruto…'

"I think you're done," said Naruto grabbing the list, " lets get to the market before it gets crowded.

………………..

"Okay, lets see the last thing with need to get is… underwear," said Naruto who was blushing.

He led Sakura to the store and pushed her in.

"You go in and get your…. I'll be waiting in the nodule bar."

'Baka. Naruto is embarrassed to just to go in this store. Oh, I see if he purchased it, women would think it was for him…' thought Sakura who giggled a little bit watching Naruto leave.

………………..

Naruto was sitting on the noodle bar's stool, slurping more noodles.

"Oye, Naruto," yelled a voice.

Naruto fell backwards, startled by the force of it.

"Nani! Don't scare me like that," said Naruto turning around showing his fists. He was about to punch someone, but recognized the person.

"Sasuke?! What are you doing here?! I thought you were on a mission."

"As always making trouble… Let's say the mission was cut short. I thought I'd find you here," he said sitting on a stool. Naruto got up and regained his seat.

"Cut short..?"

"Nt…"said Sasuke snapping his tongue against his upper jaw, "I don't know, mind your own business, Naruto.

"Well, nothing has been happening here," replied Naruto forgetting about Sakura.

"That's not new news."

………………..

Sakura's POV

'I'm right now at the noodle bar and I see Naruto's back pointing out at the street. But, I see another back, I recognized. I see a seal, I know it, but I can't place it in my mind. I'm walking slowly toward the bar, scared, and nervous. My footsteps are silent; at least I think it is, since I can't hear. I'm closer to Naruto and that other person. They both seem… happy. I try to be quiet, but I know Naruto will sense me any moment.'

………………..

Naruto stopped opening his big mouth and turned around. He grunted and Sasuke turned around also, to see what Naruto was looking at…

His eyes widened as he saw the figure. She started walking towards Naruto and said, "I'm, hungry."

She sat right next to Sasuke, dropping her bags on the ground.

"…uhh..I knew you would be hungry, so I ordered a head of time," said Naruto in a nervous voice looking at Sasuke's face.

"Thank you, Naruto, hello, Sasuke."

"Ugh…"said a stunned Sasuke.

………………..

Don't' worry guys, the relationship with the love triangle, will vary later on.

It's supposed to be mostly drama after all. And I didn't check my grammar!


	3. Chapter 3

By the Clock

Setting: We now reenter Konoha where we last left off. Its misty and you take a right turn to the Ramen bar. There is a light, smoky silk cloth hanging from the roof and behind it you see three figures....

Sakura took her eating utensils and snapped it to two pieces using it as chopsticks. But before placing it in the hot, steaming Ramen, she unfolded a white napkin and placed it on her lap. Then the chopsticks reached into the bowl to capture a wet noodle, but stopped an inch away. She paused holding the chopsticks.

'I'm not hungry, I can't feel anything... Am I thinking that I'm hungry?' The chopsticks then continued on its destination and grabbed a spoonful of noodles. It was then reached in a upside down curved motion to her mouth. It touched her tongue and she chewed it slowly. Then a gulp was placed in her throat. How tasteful.... It tasted like nothing.

Naruto and Sasuke kept watchful eyes on this scene. It was longest time Naruto ever saw of a person eating Ramen slowly. It took her detail motion to eat the whole bowl.

"Psst...Sasuke... we need to talk," Naruto nudged at his right elbow. Sasuke nodded and they quietly went outside the bar. It was cold, but the two Jounin could withstand the air. They were positioned in a horizontal way and were a foot away from each other's bodies. Sasuke on the left and Naruto on the right. The air reached their strands of hair and blew with the rythym of the wind.

"Naruto, is it really...Sakura,"Sasuke questioned Naruto turning his to the left, staring at Sakura's backside.

"Yes, it is her,"Naruto answered looking at Sasuke face.

"When did she..?"

"I found her outside the gates of Konoha. If I didn't catch that kunai, she would have been killed by those stupid guards..."interrupted Naruto suddenly, eager to tell him the information he knew.

Sasuke fist's clenched and tightened. He spoke, "A kunai?"

"Yes, she could have easily dodge it, but she just stood there. It looked like she wanted death."

Sasuke's pointed to the ground while Naruto stared at Sasuke's head top.

"Where was she for four years?"

"I don't know, Tsunade-sama, told me to bring Sakura to her for examination. She doesn't believe its the real Sakura...."

"...It can't be her..."

"What do you mean Sasuke? It is her... It is her... I know it's her..." Naruto face was gripped with anger, questioning why people thought she wasn't the real Sakura.

"You always take things in hand, and don't try to find the true meanings. It could be her and it could not... There is a big possibility she's a spy in disguise. I have heard of justu that makes a person disguise as the most important person you want desire... Her body can have a different face to someone else's eyes...."Sasuke predicted.

"That may be so. But the guards saw her as the person we see right now. Does that mean Sakura was their most important person."

"I'm told you it was a possibility. You have to review the facts. Don't let your guard down. Her face might be the face of yesterday, but is it the face that gave us the tomorrow?" Sasuke said trying to reason with Naruto.

"...I won't let my guard down... I know its her though, even if she did change,"Naruto said softly back to Sasuke.

".......I'm leaving, that face will pain me, until I know the truth" Sasuke turned his body to a straight and disappeared into the mist.

'When you talked about that justu, does that mean Sakura was the person you desired to see the most?" thought Naruto. His face was stern the outside world was silenced...

"Naruto, what are we going to do next,"popped out Sakura who took 20 minutes to eat her Ramen. She was tall and in each of her hands were two shopping bags. A deep smile was on her face when told this to Naruto. Of course Naruto was startled for he was easily scared. But anger did not flow through him, just warmth. He simply smiled and said to her

"We're going to take a visit to the Hokage. She wishes to see you,"he said staring upon her emerald eyes as if she was his daughter.

......................................................................................................................................................

The ninja school seemed the same, with the symbol of the Leaf showing proudly off from the entrance. Naruto and Sakura walked by the tree with the little wooden swing and entered the building. Its halls streamed and Naruto approached a door. He slid it open and found Tsunade sitting on the floor; cross legged: Dressed in a creamy peach kimono. Her eyes were closed but opened. She stood up and approached the couple. She mentally examined Sakura.

"Naruto please go home now, I'll send someone to escort her to your house,"she said crossly, "Please go..."

"Hai,"he bowed and left shutting the sliding door. He stopped to go back in the room, but continued his way out.

Tsunade led Sakura to the center of the room.

"Please undress, and put on these clothes..."said Tsunade holding a white medical robe. Sakura read the lips and followed the order. As she undressed, Tsunade got a notebook and calligraphy pen. Sakura seemed more pale and depressed in the white robe. Tsunade circled Sakura counterclockwise and began with the examination.

As she walked around Sakura, she wrote.

'Tuesday 1:16 P.M Patient: Haruno Sakura

'Symptoms:.....'

She approached Sakura and took out her mini light. She flashed it in Sakura's eyes....

'Eye sight... blinks more than usual, closes eyes to see, possible blindness

Hearing, Reflexes....same as the "_last examination"_.....Still signs of no pain..........'

Tsunade clapped her hands in front of Sakura's face. "Clap" No reaction.

3 hours later

"Sakura, you can't hear me, right? You can only lip read," said Tsunade filing the notebook in the back corner.

"....Yes..."replied Sakura who was not curious at all. 'Who am I? No one? Am I an animal'

"Well, you should redress back in your clothes, I'll send for your escort."

'No signs of memories of that day are in her head. She's really gone or is yet to be found. I wished she could have stayed here for another year or so. If she didn't disappeared from my office.... I wonder how she ended up in front of the gates. I wished I found her before Naruto did.... then this mess wouldn't have happened,' thought Tsunade who wish she could rewind time.

Tsunade then went to her dark mahogany desk and pressed a small button. It buzzed three times. Sakura dressed quickly back to her clothes. As she tied her headband on her neck, a figure entered the room. Her eyes watched the shadow move towards Tsunade. It passed her body suddenly but gave her a 'feeling.'

The backside of the figure was the opposite way of Sakura's back.

"Sasuke, you just came back from your mission. So I don't want to make thing complicated. This is a very simple, C class mission. I wish for you to escort your old teammate to Naruto's house." Tsunade looked at his eyes sternly. "Make sure no harm is done to her."

Sasuke bowed with hesitation. He passed Sakura's body and expected her to follow him. But she didn't. He turned his back and glared at her.

"Are you coming?!" he said coldly to her face.

Sakura gained a surprised look and nodded yes. She turned to Tsunade and bowed. She then followed Sasuke swiftly out...

......................................................................................................................................................

What a bad chapter!!!!!!!!! Bad grammar!!!!!!!!!!!! Bad everything! Sorry this is the only

way I can get through the story. If I have time I will rewrite the chapter.... but I have school coming up next week and its highschool.... :(Maybe I'll update during winter break.....just kidding about that....bye and thanks to all the people who reviewed. The next chapter will be better and longer....


End file.
